Cirque du Freak: Evra's Tale
by Future Keybearer
Summary: We all know Darren's story. But what about his new friend Evra. This is what I think he'd write about if he wrote his own series. Rated T for possible language and discriptive stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yo. My name's Evra Von. Von what you ask? Just Von. The famous snake boy. Some of you may remember me from the famous Cirque du Freak books, written by my friend, Darren Shan. Well, I decided to write about my own experiences. From my life until I joined the cirque, to my side of what Darren wrote about. Now, what do ya say we start at the beginning?

First off, my reptile body wasn't genetic. I was born to two normal parents. I still think the docs just mixed up my papers with some regular kid. When my parents got a load of me, they totally freaked out. Not liking what their child was like, the left me at an orphanage.

The other kids there thought I was really creepy. Fortunately for me some of the kids actually thought I looked cool. But the rest thought that I was either gonna eat them, poison them, or infect them with something to make them like me. But I had a couple of friends, so I didn't care as much as I should have.

I remember my friend Johny always told me, "Don't worry about them. They just don't understand. They only think you're a monster because you look like one. Give them a chance to know you, and they'll come around." Whenever he told me that, it made me feel loads better.

Johny was a great guy. And what was awesome about him was that he was really good at magic tricks. I was really young at the time, so I was really amazed at the tricks.

When I was about four, a man came to the orphanage and adopted me. He told me that he owned a circus, and that life would be great. But then, Johny came along. "Don't adopt him!" he yelled, "Adopt me! I can be a valuable addition to your line up." Then he started showing all his magic tricks. Johny had always told me how he dreamed of being in a circus, so this part wasn't a surprise. What did shock me was that he tried to convince the man not to adopt me. I thought he'd be happy for me.

"Sorry," the man said, "but we have no more room for magic acts." Johny started to tear up and yelled, "Damn you Evra!" I'd never seen him so mad. Looking back on it, I guess I know how Darren must have felt when his friend Steve wanted to be Mr. Crepsley's assistant, and Darren got the job.

"You're going to love your new life Evra," the man said to me as we left the orphanage. Little did I know at the time that he was lying like an old rug. That damn son of a……

Sorry, I got a little carried away with the horrible memories. That circus was hell.

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When we arrived, I quickly learned that it wasn't an ordinary circus. It was a freak show and a terrible one too. I saw all the other people sitting in cages. They looked so miserable. I started to get scared. Then the man who adopted me threw me into a glass case. I mean he literally threw me in.

When the spectators came, they all walked through the tent without much interest. It was mostly because the all the others were just regular humans with a few, "striking features," I guess would be the word for them. Then the tourists got to me.

They seemed amazed. I was actually starting to feel confident. But my hopes were brutally crushed when everyone started laughing at me. When I was adopted, I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could escape the names, and the laughing. But no. It was worse than before.

I would eventually yell, "GO AWAY!" In the scariest voice I could do. Added to my facial features, it sometimes worked for scaring people off. But, most of the time people would just laugh more.

When the day was done, the owner pulled me out of my case and started whipping my back. It hurt like hell. He said, "That was for misbehaving today. If you don't want that to happen again, behave yourself whenever we have customers." I was sent back to my case crying. My skin wasn't as tough back then.

That's basically what the next seven years of my life was like after that. Getting whipped whenever the owner thought I did something wrong. I only got one meal a day. And it wasn't even a semi-good meal. Every day, I got one small serving of dead bugs and mouse parts. It's only my body that's like a reptile. My personality is just like any normal person's.

I didn't want to eat it, but I knew I had no choice unless I wanted to starve. Although, as I got older, starving to death didn't seem like such a bad idea. Then one day, when I was eleven, I got pushed over the edge.

"Well, well," I heard a voice say, "If it isn't Evra Von." I looked to see who it was, and I realized that it was Johny. My friend from the orphanage. "I guess I'm glad I didn't get adopted by that guy," he said. "What are you doing here?" I asked in excitement. "The same as everyone else," He answered. "I'm here to point, and laugh."

He walked away laughing as hard as he could. I cried even more than I would when I got whipped. I just sat and cried the rest of the day. At the end of the day, the owner came to me saying, "You were bad for business today reptile!" He readied his whip and was about to open my case. I didn't care as much as usual. Not only because my skin got tougher, but there was no way he could hurt me more after what Johny said.

I had no idea at the moment, but my life was about to get a whole lot better.

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A tall shadow was cast over the owner. When he looked back, there has an even taller man right behind him. The tall man grabbed the owner by the neck and squeezed hard. I only a matter of seconds, he was dropped on the floor dead.

The tall man came to me and asked, "Evra Von?" Part of me was really curious how he knew my name. The other part was too scared of him to care. "Don't worry Evra, I'm not going to harm you," he said. "My name is Mr. Tall. I'm here to free you."

He opened up my glass case and let me walk out. He looked at the other freaks' cages and they all opened. He returned his gaze toward me and said, "Come with me, to the Cirque du Freak." I wasn't sure at first. But I figured, 'This man saved me. And his freak show couldn't possibly be worse than this place.' I slowly nodded.

"You are all welcome to join us," Mr. Tall said to the other freaks. "No way!" one said. Apparently, nobody wanted anything to do with another freak show. "Fine," Said Mr. Tall, "But if any of you ever change your minds, you are always welcome."

As the freaks left the tent, Mr. Tall said to me, "Shall we be on our way?" I nodded, and we left for the Cirque du Freak.

When we arrived, I saw a bunch of different freaks all over the place. But, they weren't in cages. They were treated like normal people. "Now this won't be a free ride," Mr. Tall said to me, "You will be expected to pull your own weight around here. But, until we know what you are most suited to do, you shall help one of our performers with his usual job."

"Cormac!" he called. A man came up to him. "Yes boss?" he asked. "Cormac, this is Evra Von. He'll be helping you feed the wolf-man for the next week or so. Evra, this is Cormac Limbs." Cormac extended his hand out to me saying, "Nice to meet ya." "Hi," I responded. I saw a smirk on his face. I started to become uneasy about him. "Uh…. Mr. Tall," I said. But then I realized he was gone. He moved so fast, so silently, he was like a ghost. I started to think that maybe that's why he was here.

"Well Evra," Cormac said, "You're just in time to help me feed the wolf-man." "Okay," I said, "But I have a question. Who's the wolf man?"

My question was answered very quickly. Cormac showed me to this cage with a slobbering, growling, half man half wolf beast. "Why's he the only one in a cage?" I asked. "Because if he wasn't, he'd go around killing everyone." Cormac answered "It's in his nature. Otherwise, we'd have no problem letting him out. Our job is to feed him."

Cormac held up a nice big juicy steak. It reminded me of how hungry I was. "Hey, Cormac?" I asked, "Can we get something to eat after this?" "Sure," he answered. Cormac stuck the steak through the bars of the cage. As the wolf-man, took it, he also took Cormac's hand. He staggered back in pain, yelling. "Don't worry!" I cried, "I'll go get Mr. Tall!" "Wait Evra," he yelled.

When I looked back, Cormac's hand was all right. I was completely lost. I saw Cormac's hand in the cage, but he had a hand were the old one should have been. "You see, I can grow new limbs, in a matter of seconds. They don't call me Cormac Limbs for nothing. And the best part is, when I lose a body part, it barely even hurts."

A wave of relief passed over me. I said, "Thank god. But could you do me a favor and not do that again?" "Don't worry," he said, "I only do something like that to someone once."

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The days had past, and I had gotten to know the other freaks and backstage workers. We'd all become like a family. The only person I didn't like was a guy named Bradley Stretch. He always played cruel practical jokes on everyone. Cormac told me that Bradley wasn't a bad guy, he just does bad things. Actually, when he wasn't playing jokes, he was really nice. I started to think he had some sort of multiple personality disorder.

I was enjoying the cirque. And I was about to enjoy it even more. One morning while I was eating breakfast, Mr. Tall seemed to come out of nowhere and asked, "Evra, would you like to prepare an act?" "What for?" I asked. "We are performers," Mr. Tall answered, "We have late night shows. Our next show is tomorrow night. Would you like to be in it?" I was so excited about this I forgot that I had no clue about what I would do. I just yelled, "Hell yeah!"

After Cormac ad I finished up with chores, I went out into the nearby forest. I needed the time to think about my act. Then, it came to me. Literally. I heard a hissing sound. At first, I thought it was my imagination. But I continued to hear it. Then, a snake lunged out at me. I managed to dodge it by being a split-second faster than it. She looked angry. I tried to calm her down by talking to her. The words that came out of my mouth sounded like snake hissing. I think that J.K. person called it, "parseltounge."

Anyway, the snake took a liking to me and started playing with me. After a while, I had it. This was gonna be my act. I ran over my idea with Cormac. "Not bad Evra," he said, "The crowds will go wild for something like that." We decided to tell Mr. Tall so he could schedule it into the show. But someone had beaten us to his trailer. It was a guy with carrot orange hair and a scar running down his face. He carried a cage with a huge spider in it. I had never seen him in the cirque before, but I could tell that Cormac knew him.

"Who's that," I asked. "That is Larten Crepsly and his performing spider, Madame Octa. Come on. I'll introduce you." "What!" I yelled. I didn't know why at the time, but there was something about Crepsly that freaked me out. And that's coming from a freak that lives with freaks. Crepsly just seemed sort of……. dead.

**

* * *

**

Please review. And I just have to say, thank you to those who do review. It's you guys that make me want to continue writing.


End file.
